My Student is My Love
by Hinata Hikari
Summary: Sasuke suka cewek lebih tua? gurunya lagi, gimana ceritanya tuh? bad summary always. langsung baca deh minna.


**Declaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU dan OOC banget, terutama Sasuke hahahaha**

**Rate : M di bawah 18 tahun, pergi! Jangan kemari...**

**Pairing : Sasuke dan Hinata**

**My Student is My Love**

**Selamat Membaca**

Sore itu matahari masih betah menampakkan sinarnya di atas tanah Konoha, panas terasa menyengat, pejalan kaki lebih memilih mengenakan payung dari pada membiarkan sinat ultraviolet menyentuh langsung kulit mereka. Namun ada juga yang memilih hanya menggunakan sunblock untuk melindungi kulit dari pada repot – repot membawa payung kemana-mana.

Tampak seorang gadis melangkah di kerumunan orang yang sibuk dengan tujuan mereka, gadis yang memiliki postur tubuh tidak terlalu tinggi, rambut panjang sepunggung yang diikat ekor kuda, sedangkan anak rambut di bagian pelipis hingga telinga ia biarkan menjuntai membingkai paras ayunya. Udara panas membuat ia enggan membiarkan rambut indigonya terurai. Gadis itu adalah Hinata Hyuuga, mahasiswa kelas akhir di Univesitas Konoha yang kini telah mengajar di KHS sebagai guru bahasa Inggris.

Kali ini tujuan si gadis adalah sebuah cafe kecil di sudut kota, ia sedang memiliki janji dengan salah seorang teman kakaknya, seharusnya Neji kakak si gadis ikut menemani namun karena Hiashi mendadak meminta Neji untuk menghadiri pertemuan bersama klien jadilah Hinata yang berangkat seorang diri.

Di sudut sebuak cafe nampak seorang pemuda dengan rambut panjang yang terikat di belakang leher, anak rambut di bagian depan ia biarkan menjuntai, pemuda itu tampan, maniknya yang pekat mampu menenggelamkan siapa saja yang menatapnya. Bahkan Hinata pun sempat dibuat terpukau oleh pesonanya, sedangkan garis tegas di bawah matanya tak sedikit pun mengurangi ketampanan pemuda itu.

"I... Itachi-_san_," sapa Hinata saat ia telah berada tepat di hadapan pemuda yang sedang sibuk dengan gadget di tangannya. Sembari menunggu Hinata ia memilih membuka jejaring sosial sekedar untuk mengisi kesenggangannya.

"Ah, kau sudah datang rupanya." Ucap si pemuda saat menyadari kedatangan Hinata. Lalu mempersilahkan Hinata duduk. Menyeret sebuah bangku di hadapannya agar Hinata dapat duduk di sana.

Si gadis lalu mengucapkan terima kasih dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sebuah kursi yang berada di hadapan Itachi. Ya Itachi Uchiha, itulah nama laki-laki yang saat ini bersama dengan Hinata.

"A... apa yang bisa saya bantu Uchiha-_san_?" tanya Hinata tergagap saat Itachi menatapnya.

"Santai saja, kau tak perlu tegang Hinata. Pesanlah sesuatu dulu, kau tidak terburu-buru kan?" tanya Itachi santai, lalu melambaikan tangan memanggil pelayan agar bisa memesan sesuatu untuk menemani obrolan mereka.

"Eh, saya tidak sedang terburu-buru, Itachi-_san_" ucap Hinata.

Ia sudah cukup lama mengenal Itachi sebagai sahabat Neji Hyuuga, dulu ketika masih di tingkat Senior High School, Itachi sering berkunjung ke mansion Hyuuga, ia pun menganggap Itachi seperti kakaknya sendiri, pria itu terlalu baik, sifat hangat dan bijaksana itu sering kali membuat Hinata tak enak hati padanya. Seperti saat ini, Itachi meminta bertemu di cafe karena ia membutuhkan bantuan Hinata. Memang ia dulu dekat dengan Itachi sebatas hubungan kakak dan adik, tapi semenjak Hinata kuliah mereka jarang bertemu dan tak banyak hal yang Hinata ketahui tentang pemuda itu setelahnya. Maklum ia, Neji dan Itachi memiliki kesibukan masing-masing.

"Kau pesan apa Hinata?" tanya Itachi saat mereka telah memegang daftar menu masing-masing.

"A... aku, aku pesan blueberry smoothie" ucap Hinata.

"Hem, baiklah kami pesan blueberry smoothie dan watermelon slushie," ucap Itachi kepada _waitress _lalu menyerahkan daftar menu.

Sang _waitress_ mencatat pesanan mereka, lalu setelah itu meminta ijin untuk meninggalkan _costumer_nya.

"Neji tak menemanimu?" Itachi mengawali obrolan, setelah _waitress_ itu pergi dari meja bernomor 49 yang saat ini di duduki oleh Itachi dan Hinata.

"Tidak, _Nii-san_ harus bertemu klien siang tadi Itachi-san." Jawab Hinata.

"Hm, dia selalu sibuk semenjak memimpin Hyuuga, dan kau, Neji bilang kau menjadi guru di KHS, apa itu benar?" tanya Itachi sambil seulas senyum terpatri di bibirnya.

"Benar, saya baru mengajar di sana." Jelas Hinata singkat.

"Kalau begitu kau mungkin belum mengenal adikku, dia kelas 3 di KHS sekarang"

"A... adik? Itachi-_san_ punya adik di KHS?" tanya Hinata terkejut.

Itachi terkikik melihat reaksi Hinata, "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku punya adik di KHS? Apa aku sudah nampak terlalu tua, untuk punya adik SMA, hm?" goda Itachi sambil menunjukkan senyum termanisnya.

"Bu... bukan begitu," Hinata tergagap, malu dengan reaksinya sendiri.

"Jarak antara aku dan dia memang jauh, _Kaa-san_ melahirkannya saat aku duduk di bangku Junior High School." Jelas Itachi.

"Ooo..." Hinata bergumam kecil lalu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Itulah sebabnya dia jadi begitu manja, bahkan setelah _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ meninggal aku malah semakin memanjakkannya, dia jadi nakal dan dengan kesibukanku aku jadi kurang bisa mengawasi kesehariannya."

Sesaat obrolan mereka diinterupsi oleh kedatangan _waitress_ yang mengantarkan pesanan, segelas blueberry smoothie dan watermelon slushie adalah minuman yang pas dinikmati di tengah musim panas seperti saat ini karena dapat mencegah dehidrasi.

"La... lalu bantuan apa yang Itachi-_san_ butuhkan?" tanya Hinata penasaran. Setelah ia menyeruput minuman yang di pesannya tadi.

"Adikku butuh guru privat Hinata, kau guru di sekolahnya, jadi ku harap kau bisa membantu dia belajar pada liburan musim panas ini. Aku percaya padamu Hinata. Kau bisa membantuku?." Ucap Itachi dengan tatapan mata penuh permohonan.

Bukan, Hinata bukan tidak bersedia membantu Itachi yang sudah seperti kakaknya sendiri, tapi masalahnya, dia bukanlah guru di kelas 3, dia mengajar kelas awal, Hinata masih belum berani mengajar di kelas akhir karena banyak guru bercerita pengalaman mereka yang kewalahan meladeni tingkah jahil murid-murid tingkat akhir.

"Ta... tapi..."

"Tolonglah Hinata, kau tak perlu mengajarinya terlalu keras,kau cukup datang dan memberinya tugas, dia anak yang cerdas, dia hanya butuh teman, asal kau disiplin padanya, dia pasti bisa di taklukkan." Jelas Itachi.

Nah itu masalahnya, Hinata bukannya tidak bisa berdisiplin kepada anak didiknya tapi dari teman-teman di sekolah, dia sering mendengar cerita bahwa anak tingkat akhir terlalu nakal, kreatif dan errr agresif kepada guru wanitanya.

"Si... siapa namanya?" tanya Hinata kepada Itachi, mungkin dengan tahu namanya Hinata bisa memperkirakan apa anak tersebut pernah menjadi bahan pembicaraan di kalangan guru-guru.

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke," ucap Itachi menyebutkan nama adiknya. Lalu ia melanjutkan ucapannya

"Sebelumnya aku pernah juga memanggil guru privat untuk Sasuke, tapi entah kenapa belum seminggu guru itu tak pernah datang lagi untuk mengajar, ketika aku bertanya pada Sasuke dia hanya menjawab, _Aku tak perlu seorang guru untuk belajar baka Aniki_." Jelas Itachi panjang lebar.

"Baiklah, saya akan membantu Itachi-_san_." Ucap Hinata lembut, setidaknya ia tak pernah mendengar hal buruk tentang anak yang bernama Sasuke, entah siapa dia? Yang pasti sang kakak Uchiha Itachi yang meminta bantuan ini secara pribadi padanya. Jika sesuatu hal terjadi pastilah Itachi akan melindunginya, itu yang Hinata pikirkan saat ia memilih menerima tawaran ini.

"Mulai besok kau sudah bisa mengajar, datanglah setiap pukul 15.00, Sasuke akan menunggumu di ruang perpustakaan mansion Uchiha. Jika butuh sesuatu kau bisa menghubungi maid kami, jangan sungkan, anggap itu rumahmu juga Hinata. Dan aku titipkan Sasuke padamu, malam ini aku harus terbang ke Iwa untuk menangani cabang perusahaan kami yang ada di sana." Ucap Itachi panjang lebar.

"Baiklah, senang bisa membantumu Itachi-_san_." Ucap Hinata sambil memberikan senyum lembutnya, inilah yang tidak di sukai Hinata, dia selalu tidak bisa menolak permintaan orang, entah kali ini hal buruk apa yang akan terjadi padanya, namun hati kecilnya mengatakan ia tidak akan baik-baik saja karena telah menerima tawaran Itachi.

"_Arigatou ne_ Hinata."

.

.

.

.

**Perpustakaan Keluarga Mansion Uchiha**

Sore itu seperti hari-hari sebelumnya matahari masih bersemangat menyapa tanah Konoha, sesuai janjinya kemarin kepada Itachi, kali ini Hinata telah tiba di mansion Uchiha, bangunan khas ala eropa terpampang megah di hadapannya, melangkah masuk, para maid yang menyadari kehadiran Hinata sebagai guru Sasuke serta tamu Itachi, dengan segera mengantarkan Hinata ke ruang perpustakaan keluarga.

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 15.00, Hinata membuka pintu perpustakaan, melangkah masuk dan mendapati bungsu Uchiha yang akan menjadi muridnya tengah duduk dengan angkuh di sana. Hinata melangkah masuk, ia memberi salam namun tak ada jawaban dari si murid, kesal karena diabaikan, Hinata lalu menuju mejanya.

"Uchiha Sasuke mari mulai pelajarannya." Ucap Hinata tegas saat ia telah tiba di meja guru yang terletak tepat di hadapan Sasuke. Entah meluap kemana perangai lembut sang gadis Hyuuga saat ia menyaksikan tingkah angkuh Sasuke. Hinata merasa tak ada gunanya berlaku lembut pada pemuda yang sok seperti Sasuke.

"Hn" Ucap bungsu Uchiha itu, tanpa melihat ke arah wanita yang menjadi gurunya hari ini.

"Eh,..." gumam Sasuke terkejut ketika menyadari yang datang bukanlah guru yang biasa mengajarinya, sebelum pemuda itu melanjutkan ucapannya, Hinata memotong terlebih dahulu.

"Itachi-san memintaku kemari dan menjadi guru pengganti, jadi ku minta kau bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan cara mengajarku dan berdisiplinlah."

"Tck, kau tak bisa mengaturku." Ucap Sasuke datar dan mengabaikan Hinata.

"Aku gurumu Uchiha Sasuke, aku bisa saja membuatmu tidak lulus pada semester berikutnya sekalipun aku tak mengajar di kelasmu."

"Kau guru baru tapi sudah sok mengaturku."

"Terserah, tapi ku minta sekarang buka bukumu."

"Hah apa kau bilang? Buka baju?" ucap Sasuke kepada Hinata tak lupa seringaian yang err _pervert _itu ia tampakkan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bersenang-senang dulu _sensei_?" sambung Sasuke sambil sedikit membuka bagian atas kemejanya.

Wajah Hinata memerah mendengar perkataan Sasuke,

'apa katanya? Anak ini benar-benar tidak tahu sopan santun.' Batin Hinata, tak hanya wajahnya saja yang memerah, tapi telinganya juga memerah mendengar kata-kata Sasuke. Merah di wajah Hinata bukan karena malu, tapi marah, dia benar-benar marah. Bersyukur gadis itu tak langsung menampar wajah tampan si bungsu Uchiha.

"Uchiha Sasuke, ku harap kau bisa bersikap lebih sopan padaku." Ucap Hinata tegas dan mengancam.

"Tck, baiklah... baiklah aku akan belajar. Kau tak bisa di ajak bersenang-senang rupanya."

"Aku sudah bertanya pada Sizune _sensei_ yang merupakan wali kelasmu, berapa pertemuan yang kau lewatkan semester lalu sehingga kau perlu menempuh ketinggalanmu di liburan musim panas ini. Ku akui kau memang cerdas, namun terlalu sering membolos dan tidak mengerjakan tugas yang di berikan tetap saja tidak akan bisa membuatmu lulus semester depan Uchiha Sasuke, apa kau paham itu?" ucap Hinata tegas.

"Hn, berisik." Tanpa berdosa Sasuke mengatakan hal itu kepada gurunya. Hinata benar-benar di uji kesabarannya kali ini. Oh murid macam apa ini? Dia sangat berbeda dengan Itachi, sulung Uchiha itu begitu mudah di sukai, baik, bijak, sopan dan errr tampan namun jika makhluk kecil di hadapan Hinata ini, _well_ dari segi umur memang Sasuke lebih muda tapi dari segi fisik jelas Sasuke lebih besar dari pada Hinata, kalau Sasuke begitu menyebalkan, sombong, arogan dan errr mesum.

"Pertemuan kita 2 jam setiap hari, untuk sepuluh hari ke depan aku akan mengajar, setelah pertemuan ke sepuluh kau bisa melanjutkan studimu di semester berikutnya tanpa perlu mengikuti tes lagi. Karena laporan hasil studi ini akan aku serahkan langsung pada wali kelasmu." Jelas Hinata panjang lebar.

"Hn terserah." Jawab Sasuke lalu menatap bukunya.

"Kali ini pelajaran pengganti, buka buku bahasa Inggrismu, kerjakan halaman 49 – 59. Waktumu 1 jam"

"Apa itu? tidak kurang banyak? Sepuluh halaman, dalam waktu 1 jam?" Sasuke protes.

"Aku yakin kau bahkan bisa mengerjakan semua soal itu hanya dalam waktu 30 menit. Jadi berhentilah protes dan cepat kerjakan."

Sasuke lebih memilih mengalah, memang Hinata hanya guru baru di sekolahnya, namun Hinata juga punya hak atas dirinya saat ini. Jika Hinata tidak menyerahkan hasil belajar Sasuke dalam sepuluh hari ini kepada wali kelasnya, bisa jadi semester depan Sasuke harus mengulang pelajaran ini, ah tidak mungkin seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal cerdas harus mengulang mata pelajaran, taruh di mana harga dirinya sebagai seorang Uchiha jika itu terjadi, selain itu jika Itachi tahu ia bersikap kurang ajar lagi kepada gurunya habislah dia.

"_Besok gurumu akan datang pukul 15.00, ku harap kau bersikap baik padanya, jika tidak, aku tak akan menjamin kau masih bisa menikmati fasilitas mewah Uchiha Sasuke. Silahkan pilih belajar dan jadilah anak baik atau segala fasilitasmu aku cabut?" _ancam Itachi sebelum ia berangkat ke Iwa meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus mengingat pesan sang kakak,

'Apa katanya belajar dengan baik dan jadi anak baik? Apa dia pikir aku anak ingusan yang masih harus dibantu menyusun daftar pelajaran setiap harinya?'batin Sasuke kesal. Mau tidak mau, menuruti kata guru baru yang sok mengatur ini adalah pilihan terakhirnya.

Dengan seksama Sasuke membaca buku dan mengerjakan soal yang di berikan Hinata, sedangkan Hinata, dengan seksama ia mengamati Sasuke.

"Setidaknya sementara ini dia serius belajar, tapi aku tidak boleh terlalu cepat menyimpulkan." Gumam Hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

Manik keperakan itu selalu menatap Sasuke, seolah ada magnet yang menariknya agar pandangan itu tetap tertuju pada pemuda di hadapannya. Entah mengapa melihat pemuda itu perasaannya tiba-tiba terasa perih, kenangan lama itu, kenangan pahit yang coba ia kubur dalam-dalam muncul kembali saat menatap sosok Uchiha muda, rambut hitamnya, manik pekatnya, bulu matanya yang panjang, garis bibirnya, yang berbeda hanya jika Sasuke tak menampakan senyum di bibirnya sedangkan –mantan kekasih – Hinata selalu tersenyum walau senyum itu terkesan memaksa. Namun dengan segera ia mengenyahkan pikiran tentang –mantan kekasihnya- , yang ada di hadapannya saat ini adalah Sasuke muridnya dan bukan mantan kekasihnya.

'Walaupun masih muda dia memiliki garis pundak yang bagus, selama ini aku tak pernah mengajarnya, jadi pemuda ini yang selalu di elu-elukan namanya oleh para siswi KHS?' batin Hinata.

'Bagaimana caranya ia terlahir berbeda dari orang kebanyakan ya? Jika di perhatikan dengan baik, ketika dia bersikap baik dan diam dia bahkan jauh lebih tampan dari Itachi-_san_.' batin Hinata lagi.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikannya," ucap sasuke tiba-tiba, menyadarkan Hinata dari lamunannya.

"Baiklah, akan aku periksa, sementara aku mengecek hasil pekerjaanmu, silahkan kau baca buku halama 78-90, tanyakan jika ada yang menjadi masalah atau tidak kau pahami." Ucap Hinata tegas dan dingin.

"Tck, baiklah"

Hinata mengoreksi hasil pekerjaan Sasuke, tidak salah yang di katakan Itachi dan Sizune tentang pemuda itu, dia cerdas hanya saja sikapnya yang tak mau peduli dan arogan membuatnya harus mengulang beberapa mata pelajaran di liburan musim panas ini, yah seperti menempuh semester pendek jika di Universitas.

Usai mengoreksi Hinata mendatangi meja Sasuke, menyerahkan buku pemuda itu, lalu menjelaskan materi yang belum di pahami Sasuke. Waktu terus berlalu, untuk pertemuan pertama berjalan baik cukup bagi mereka berdua, walau di awal pertemuan sempat terjadi sedikit percekcokan.

"Besok aku akan datang di jam yang sama, seperti hari ini, ku harap kau sudah berada di sini sebelum aku tiba." Ucap Hinata dingin lalu meninggalkan Sasuke.

Keluar dari perpustakaan keluarga Uchiha, Hinata bernafas lega, tadi sebelum tiba ia sempat merasa sedikit was-was, takut muridnya akan berlaku tidak baik padanya. Karena semalam sebelum mengajar dia sempat menghubungi wali kelas Sasuke dan menanyakan _track record_ anak itu selama menjadi siswa KHS.

"Syukurlah tidak terjadi apa-apa, setidaknya dia tidak seburuk yang di katakan Sizune _sensei_ semalam." Gumam Hinata pada dirinya sendiri. Lalu melangkah dan tetap sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

Tiba –tiba seseorang menyentuh tangannya dari belakang,

"Hyuuga _sen_... " belum selesai pemuda itu mengucapkan kalimatnya, Hinata menepis tangan itu lalu

PLAAK tanpa sengaja tangan kanan Hinata menampar wajah Sasuke.

"Hentikan Uchiha Sasuke." Ucap Hinata tegas membentak.

"A... aduh sakit" keluh Sasuke saat tamparan itu tepat mengenai pipi kirinya. Ia tertegun, terkejut dengan reaksi sang guru.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan pada gurumu hah?" ucap Hinata sambil memukul-mukulkan buku yang ada di tangannya pada Sasuke.

"Adu... aduh... _sensei_ saya hanya ingin menyerahkan ini." Ucap Sasuke di sela-sela kesibukannya menghindari pukulan Hinata agar tak mengenai wajahnya. Lalu tangannya menyerahkan sebuah buku kehadapan Hinata.

"A... ah, _go... gomen ne_ Sasu..."

"Sudahlah, ternyata anda sama saja dengan WANITA ITU, memandangku dengan penilaian subyektif anda saja." Ucap Sasuke dingin lalu melangkah meninggalkan Hinata yang masih mematung memikirkan kata – kata Sasuke.

'Hah?' Hinata melebarkan matanya, seolah melihat sisi lain dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

'Apa yang terjadi dengannya? beban apa yang ditanggungnya?' batin Hinata sambil tetap menatap punggung Sasuke yang mulai menjauh dan hilang di balik koridor.

.

.

.

Seperti kemarin hari ini pun Hinata mendatangi mansion Uchiha, dengan segala perasaan tak nyaman yang menggelayuti hatinya sejak insiden kemarin, membuat si gadis indigo merasa bersalah pada Sasuke, pemuda itu benar, ia hanya melakukan penilaian sepihak terhadap anak itu, tanpa mengetahui sisi lainnya. Semalaman Hinata memikirkan perkataan Sasuke, semalaman itu pula matanya enggan terpejam. Menatap di kedalaman mata pemuda itu, seperti ada beban tak kasat mata yang membuatnya bersikap kurang baik kepada wanita yang lebih tua.

"Aku akan membantunya, apapun yang membebaninya, semoga aku bisa melepaskan beban itu." Gumam Hinata pada dirinya, lalu melangkah mantap.

Hinata melangkah memasuki ruang perpustakaan keluarga Uchiha, ternyata seperti permintaannya kemarin pemuda itu telah duduk di sana, namun kali ini bukan lagi dengan sikap angkuh dan arogan, justru pemuda itu lebih terlihat santai.

"Sasuke _gomen ne_ atas kejadian kemarin," ucap Hinata lembut sambil menatap Sasuke.

"Tck, sudahlah, aku tidak mau mempermasalahkan itu, ternyata anda sama saja seperti wanita lain yang berpikir kotor terhadapku dan memiliki rasa percaya diri yang tinggi." Ucap Sasuke sarkatis.

Kata-kata Sasuke sukses menusuk hati Hinata, nafasnya tercekat, bagaimana bisa siswanya berkata demikian pada dirinya.

Sejenak bayangan masa lalu Hinata berkelebat lagi dalam ingatannya, masa ketika ia masih duduk di bangku Senior High school, sama seperti Sasuke sekarang. Nafas Hinata memburu, tenggorokannya tercekat. Perlahan ia mencoba menormalkan nafasnya kembali.

"Sikap dingin saya di sekolah membuat guru-guru selalu memandang saya, menganggap aku seolah-olah batu, makanya aku santai dan enggan melakukan apapun. Terutama guru wanita, pandangan mereka kepadaku membuatku tak nyaman. Itulah sebabnya aku terkadang menggoda mereka. Agar mereka berhenti memandangku dengan pandangan memuakkan itu." Jelas Sasuke.

"Itu alasanku menggoda anda kemarin, dan mungkin juga anda sudah mendengar cerita buruk tentang sikapku di sekolah dari Sizune _sensei_."

Baik kini Hinata mulai mengerti apa yang membebani anak itu, mungkin bersikap lebih hangat dan lembut akan membawa sedikit perubahan pada hubungan mereka, sebagai guru dan murid tentunya.

Setelah dialog singkat itu berakhir, Hinata mulai melanjutkan pelajaran, bersyukur karena Sasuke kini sedikit demi sedikit mulai menunjukkan pribadi yang sebenarnya.

Masih sama seperti kemarin, Hinata tak perlu menjelaskan materi terlalu banyak kepada Sasuke, hanya menemaninya dan memberinya tugas, mengoreksi hasil kerja Sasuke jika pemuda itu sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Dan semua berjalan lancar hingga jam menunjukkan pukul 17.00.

"Jika kau belajar lebih baik, aku rasa kau tak memerlukan waktu sepuluh hari untuk melewati ini. Kau akan memiliki lebih banyak waktu berlibur, Sasuke." ucap Hinata saat akan keluar ruang perpustakaan.

"Hn, terserah _sensei_ saja, semakin cepat semakin baik."

Mereka lalu melangkah bersama meninggalkan perpustakaan, setelah Hinata berpamitan kepada Sasuke dan maid yang kebetulan melintas di depannya. Hinata lalu pulang ke kediaman Hyuuga.

**Wanita kotor**

**Rasa percaya diri tinggi?**

'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada anak itu?' batin Hinata.

Malam ini telah menunjukkan pukul 22.00, Hinata belum bisa memejamkan matanya, kata-kata Sasuke masih terngiang di telinganya. Membuatnya ingin tahu lebih banyak lagi tentang masa lalu pemuda itu.

Lelah dengan pemikirannya sendiri akhirnya Hinata memilih berbaring, mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Dari hari ke hari kegiatan belajar mengajar itu berjalan semakin lancar, bahkan kali ini Sasuke dan Hinata sudah mulai banyak berdialog, mulai dari obrolan-obrolan ringan di antara mereka yang tidak berhubungan dengan pelajaran. Dan ini adalah pertemuan ke lima mereka.

"_Sensei_..."

"Hm?" gumam Hinata tanpa melihat ke arah Sasuke, ia sedang sibuk dengan koreksian yang ada di depannya, Sasuke mendapat waktu istrirahat sejenak karena ia telah memahami materi dan menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"Mengapa _sensei_ memilih menjadi guru? _Sensei_ masih muda dan cantik."

"Apa guru tidak boleh muda dan cantik?" tanya Hinata acuh, masih sibuk dengan deretan kata yang berbaris rapi di buku Sasuke.

"_Sensei_ terlihat sama seperti anak SMA, padahal lebih tua 3 tahun dari kami."

"Apa kau menggodaku Sasuke?" tanya Hinata sarkatis.

"Tck, jangan berpura-pura _sensei_, aku tahu anda memiliki masa lalu kelam, sikap anda yang anti pati terhadap pria menjelaskan semuanya." Ucap Sasuke.

Hinata melebarkan kelopak matanya, _well_ benar apa yang Sasuke katakan. Hinata memang memiliki pengalaman buruk terhadap pria. Dan dengan mudah Sasuke membaca itu dari sikapnya.

"Aku juga, aku bersikap kurang baik kepada wanita yang cenderung lebih tua karena _dia_. Wanita kotor yang aku katakan waktu itu," Sasuke menghentikan ucapannya sejenak, namun Hinata lebih memilih mendengarkan saja, karena ia tahu Sasuke akan melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Dia seorang model, 5 tahun lebih tua dariku, aku mencintainya, serius dengannya. Namun sayang dia berpura-pura mencintaiku agar bisa dekat dengan _aniki_-ku. Awalnya aku berfikir anda pun sama seperti dia, datang kemari hanya untuk meraih simpati dari Itachi, namun aku tahu ternyata anda tak seperti yang ku bayangkan." Jelas Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Setelah itu, aku selalu berfikir wanita yang lebih tua hanya ingin bersenang-senang denganku dan setelah tahu _aniki_-ku dia pasti akan lebih tertarik padanya. " Tambah Sasuke lagi.

Hinata terdiam, Sasuke telah terbuka, ia membuka diri, beban yang menggelayuti hati Sasuke selama ini telah terungkap, lalu apakah dia harus menceritakan pengalaman kelamnya dulu kepada pemuda itu? Tidak ada gunanya menyembunyikan pengalaman pahit dari pemuda itu, toh Sasuke sudah tahu Hinata bersikan anti kepada pria namun belum tahu apa sebabnya.

"Aku dulu pernah memiliki seorang pacar, hubungan kami berjalan dengan baik, namun suatu ketika, aku melihatnya berkhianat, dia melakukan hubungan badan dengan salah seorang _kohai_ di sekolah kami," Jelas Hinata.

"Setelah itu ia mendatangiku, meminta maaf dan hampir saja memperkosaku. Aku bersikap antipati terhadap laki-laki karena aku tidak ingin tersakiti lagi." Sambung Hinata, matanya menerawang, tak menyangka, masa lalu itu akan ia ceritakan pada siswa yang bahkan baru dikenalnya beberapa hari lalu.

Sasuke terdiam, tak menyangka wanita di hadapannya juga memiliki pengalaman kelam seperti dirinya, yah sebuah traumatik dalam istilah psikologi.

Tanpa terasa jam kembali menunjukkan pukul 17.00, Hinata mengakhiri kegiatan belajar mengajarnya, karena ada janji dengan Hanabi ke toko kue, dengan segera Hinata membereskan perlengkapan mengajarnya lalu melangkah pergi, tentu setelah mengucapkan salam kepada Sasuke. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika mencapai pintu.

"Sasuke, Sizune _sensei_ mengatakan hasil belajarmu sudah bagus, mungkin dua hari lagi kegiatan belajar ini sudah bisa kita akhiri. Jadi kau tak perlu menempuh hingga sepuluh hari." Ucap Hinata lalu beranjak pergi.

Sasuke tak menjawab, ia hanya menatap gadis itu, menatap punggung yang mulai menjauh, wanita itu, wanita itu berbeda dari yang pernah ia temui selama ini.

.

.

.

**Pertemuan ke 6 pukul 17.00**

"Kau sepertinya tidak bersemangat Sasuke?" tanya Hinata lalu menyerahkan sekaleng _juice_ tomat dingin yang tanpa sengaja di belinya tadi ketika ia melewati mesin _juice._

"Besok pertemuan terakhir kita ya?"

"Iya, kau tentu senang kan?" tanya Hinata dengan senyum yang sedikit lebih lembut.

"Aku tidak senang karena aku akan kesepian." Ucap Sasuke.

Hinata tersenyum lembut "Jadi kau bisa merasa kesepian? Kau polos juga ya ternyata." Ucap Hinata sambil menatap lembut Sasuke.

"Waktu pertama _sensei _mengajar, aku juga sering memperhatikan _sensei_ secara diam-diam. Jadi kita samakan?" ucap Sasuke dengan wajah polosnya.

"Sudahlah lupakan, aku minta maaf atas kejadian itu ya." Ucap Hinata datar, sesaat ia teringat bagaimana ia menatap Sasuke, seolah Sasuke batu dan makluk yang jika bergerak sedikit akan membahayakannya.

"Tck, sama sekali tidak tulus. Permintaan maaf macam apa itu?"

"Jadi kalau begitu kamu lebih suka aku memperlakukanmu seperti batu?" tanya Hinata kepada Sasuke lalu melangkah dengan dingin menuju mejanya.

"Sekarang buka bukumu halaman 45." Hinata kembali bersikap dingin kepada Sasuke, entah mengapa, mengingat besok adalah pertemuan terakhir mereka, ada perasaan tak nyaman di hatinya.

Sasuke heran dengar perubahan sikap gurunya, namun tanpa protes ia tetap membuka buku dan membaca materi yang ada di sana.

Sepanjang jam pelajaran mereka saling bertukar ejekan, entah bagaimana awalnya namun masing-masing di antara mereka sudah mulai membuka diri.

"Percuma _Kami-sama_ menganugrahimu otak pintar tapi kau harus mengulang pelajaran karena kemalasanmu." Ejek Hinata kepada Sasuke.

"Jika aku tidak mengulang pelajaran, mana mungkin anda bisa dekat dengan pria tampan sepertiku?" ucap Sasuke dengan PDnya kepada Hinata, dan Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya bisa blushing ria, malu mendengar apa yang di katakan Sasuke.

"Rasa percaya dirimu terlalu tinggi Sasuke." cibir Hinata.

"Jika tidak memiliki rasa percaya diri tinggi itu bukan Uchiha." Sahut Sasuke.

"Ah, kau selalu bisa membalasku." Keluh Hinata kesal. Lalu beranjak pergi dari hadapan Sasuke dan duduk di kursinya.

Sejenak keheningan tercipta diantara mereka, Sasuke dengan bukunya dan Hinata dengan koreksiannya.

"Sensei," tiba-tiba Hinata dikejutkan oleh kehadiran Sasuke yang kini sudah berada di sampingnya, gadis itu tersentak saat menyadari bahwa wajahnya dan Sasuke sudah sangat dekat.

Hinata akan berdiri, mencoba menghindari Sasuke, namun dengan sigap Sasuke menarik tangannya.

"Jangan pergi _sensei_, jangan pergi menghindariku." Ucap si bungsu Uchiha, lalu menarik tangan si gadis dan sebuah sentuhan dapat Hinata rasakan pada kulit bibirnya, setuhan lembut nan lembab.

"Nggghhh..." lenguh Hinata.

Ciuman itu semakin dalam, tangan kanan Sasuke berada di belakang kepala Hinata untuk menahan bibir gadis itu, dan tangan kirinya berada di pinggang si gadis, agar Hinata tetap berada dalam jangkauannya.

"Nggghhh..." sekali lagi Hinata melenguh.

'Kenapa aku membiarkannya? Seharusnnya aku menolaknya.' Batin Hinata, namun ia diam, sejenak ciuman itu terlepas, mereka membutuhkan oxigen untuk mengisi paru-paru mereka.

"Sa... Sasuke ja... jangan" ucap Hinata terengah.

Namun si pemuda memilih menulikan pendengarannya, dengan segera di dekatkan lagi kepala si gadis lalu memagut bibir merah itu, lebih dalam, lebih panas, bahkan bukan hanya bibir yang bermain tapi lidah. Sasuke menggigit bibir Hinata untuk memudahkan aksesnya menjelajah di kehangatan itu, saling menautkan lidah dan bertukar saliva.

Sasuke menyenderkan tubuh Hinata di dinding, tangan pemuda itu mulai beraksi, ciuman yang awalnya di bibir kini turun ke leher, tiba-tiba

PLAKK

Sebuah tamparan sukses menyapa pipi Sasuke dan menyadarkan si pemuda atas kegilaan sikapnya.

"KAU KOTOR UCHIHA SASUKE." Ucap Hinata kalap lalu dengan segera mengambil tasnya dan pergi meninggalkan perpustakaan keluarga Uchiha.

.

.

Malam itu Hinata meringkuk di atas futon, cairan bening menetes dari netra ametishnya. Rambut lavender sepunggung itu tergerai kusut, Hinata merasa kotor, Hinata merasa menyesal, dan Hinata merasa bersalah. Peristiwa tadi terjadi bukan sepenuhnya salah Sasuke, jika dia tidak merespon dan membiarkan Sasuke berlaku lebih jauh, maka hal itu tidak akan terjadi. Lalu mengapa ia menampar Sasuke dan mengatakan anak itu kotor? ia juga sama kotornya dengan pemuda itu.

"Sasuke _gomen ne... gomen_." Bisik Hinata di sela-sela isakannya.

Lelah dengan isak tangisnya Hinata terlelap dan terbawa mimpi.

.

.

.

Hari ini pertemuan terakhir, untuk kegiatan belajar Sasuke di musim panas, pemuda itu telah berada di ruang perpustakaan sejak 30 menit yang lalu, namun sang guru yang di tunggu-tunggu tak kunjung datang.

Sasuke menyadari kesalahannya, kali ini dia ingin minta maaf, seharusnya dia bisa menahan hasrat dan sikap saat berada di dekat Hinata, bagaimana tidak, ia sudah mengetahui pengalaman kelam gadis itu, kenapa justru Sasuke mengingatkannya lagi.

Sekali lagi Sasuke melirik jam, waktu telah menunjukan pukul 16.45.

"Tck, 15 menit lagi tidak datang maka aku akan mendatangi kediaman Hyuuga." Gumam Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

Baru saja ia selesai mengucapkan kata-katanya, pintu perpustakaan terbuka, menampakkan sesosok gadis yang dinantikan Sasuke sejak tadi.

Pandangan bereka beradu, ametysh dan onix, sama-sama menyiratkan kepedihan. Namun amethysh memilih berpaling, tak sanggup menatap luka dalam kepekatan onix.

Melangkah dan mencoba bersikap biasa Hinata berdiri di dekat meja mengajarnya.

"Sasuke _gomen ne_," ucap Hinata lembut dengan pandangan sayu dan sangat lembut.

"_Sensei_ tidak bermaksud mengatakanmu kotor." Lanjut Hinata lagi.

"Aku juga, aku tidak bermaksud berlaku kurang ajar. Hanya saja..." Sasuke menghentikan ucapannya.

"Hanya saja jika berada di dekat wanita yang lebih tua, aku tak bisa menahan diri. Aku kotor Hinata, aku kotor." ucap sasuke sedikit berteriak. Dan melupakan sebutan _sensei_ yang seharusnya dia gunakan.

"Tidak, kau tidak kotor Sasuke, jangan berfikir dirimu kotor. Dunia ini, percintaan, jangan kau anggap kotor. Karena cinta tulus itu ada."

"Benarkah? Benarkah itu ada?"

Hinata tertegun, pandangan Sasuke berubah liar.

"Jika memang cinta suci itu ada, lalu mengapa kau bersikap dingin kepada pria, hm?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

Hinata bergidig mendengar nada suara Sasuke dan pandangan pemuda itu.

"Kau tak bisa menjawabnya, hm?" tanya Sasuke dengan seringaian iblisnya.

"Bi... biarkan saja aku yang berfikir dunia dan percintaan itu kotor, tapi kau ja... jangan." Jawab Hinata tergagap.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke masih dengan nada dingin dan tatapan tajam.

"Ka... karena hidup dalam pikiran seperti itu sangat tersiksa."

"Kau munafik Hinata." bentak Sasuke.

Hinata terdiam, ia mematung, munafik? Benarkah ia munafik?

"Jangan berpura-pura tak memiliki perasaan terhadapku karena kau guruku."

"Aku tahu, kau menyukaiku Hinata, aku tahu dari tatapan matamu." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada lebih tinggi.

"Lalu apa aku kotor jika mencintai guruku sendiri?"

Hinata memeluk Sasuke, pernyataan jujur dan polos dari pemuda itu sungguh mengejutkannya. Seharusnya dia yang membantu Sasuke sembuh dari trauma, namun ternyata Sasukelah yang membantunya lepas dari rasa trauma itu.

"Sasuke-_kun_," ucap Hinata lembut, lalu menatap wajah Sasuke saat ia telah melepaskan pelukkannya.

"Aku berjanji akan menjaga hatimu dan aku tidak akan memendam rasa ini. Jangan pernah terluka lagi." Lanjut Hinata masih dengan senyum lembut di wajah cantiknya.

Mereka berciuman, menumpahkan rasa mereka masing-masing, berbagi kebahagiaan atas sakit yang kini terobati. Melebur kenangan kelam yang akan merubah pribadi mereka saat ini. Ciuman itu semakin dalam.

Tidak ada lagi paksaan, semua dilakukan atas dasar suka sama suka, nafas mereka panas dan saling memburu, tak peduli berapa banyak saliva yang terserap, mereka saling menghisap, saling melumat dan mencoba mengisi kekosongan jiwa mereka masing-masing.

"Ah..." Hinata melenguh saat Sasuke menyentuh leher jenjangnya.

"Hinata, Hinata" suara Sasuke serak penuh hasrat.

"Sa... Sasuke-_kun_" bisik Hinata, memanggil nama kekasihnya. Menikmati sentuhan lembut nan panas dari pasangannya.

Pakaian yang harusnya terpasang di tubuh mereka, sukses lolos dan entah dimana. Ciuman itu semakin panas, tidak, bukan di bibir, namun pada bagian-bagian sensitif pasangannya, mencoba mencari kenikmatan pada titik syaraf sensitif itu. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke menatap Hinata, seolah meminta ijin atas perlakuan lebih yang akan ia lakukan pada kekasihnya.

Hinata menatap Sasuke sendu, lalu mengangguk. Sasuke memposisikan diri, mencoba memasuki bagian terdalam Hinata, hingga akhirnya mereka bersatu, di tengah musim panas, keringat mereka bercampur, mereka melenguh berbagi rasa dan sensasi, hingga akhirnya mencapai puncak.

.

.

.

Konoha High School

"Kau tahu Sasuke _senpai_?" tanya seorang gadis kepada temannya.

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Dia tampan, apa dia sudah punya pacar ya? Aku ingin menjadi pacarnya." Ucap salah seorang siswi kepada temannya.

Hinata yang kebetulan lewat hanya bisa melirik mereka. Tak dipungkiri, Sasuke terlalu tampan untuk tidak di sadari kehadirannya.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Hinata berdering.

From : Sasuke-_kun_

Pulang sekolah, aku menunggumu di parkiran Hinata, kita pulang bersama. Aku merindukanmu _Hime_.

Itulah akhir dari kisah mereka, Hinata mencintai muridnya, dan Sasuke mencintai gurunya. lalu apakah mereka kotor?

FIN

Dan bagaimana menurut minna? Hua dua fic multichap belum rampung lagi-lagi selingkuh dengan fic abal bin gaje ini.

Gomen bagi yang menunggu fic multichap Hikari (PD banget lu, emang ada yang nungguin fic gaje lu?) #digetok reader.

Tapi ya sutralah, ide muncul ya ditulis, kalau g entar keburu menguap heehehe...

Terasa aneh dan mengganjal ya ceritanya? tapi ya sudahlah Hikari tetap mempublishnya.

Untuk saran, kritik, flame, de el el, silahkan reader menekan kotak ripiu di bawah ini. Dan akan ada sequel jika reader menginginkannya hehehehe (PD banget ya)

Pembaca yang baik akan meninggalkan jejak.

#terkesan memaksa ye gue ye hehehehe.


End file.
